


Abre los Ojos

by Pieri_Ale



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abre los ojos...por favor...por favor...ábrelos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abre los Ojos

Todo a mi alrededor esta en penumbras. No hay nada más que oscuridad. No hay sonidos ni olores. Nada.

Estoy a la deriva. Sin rumbo, sin norte ni sur.

No tengo nada más que una sensación de flote.

¿Estoy volando?

**_Abre los ojos…_ **

Alguien me está hablando. No sé quién es. No puedo reconocerlo.

¿Estará junto a mí? ¿Me estará sosteniendo?

**_Por favor, abre los ojos…_ **

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Estoy bien así.

Sin preocupaciones, sin responsabilidades, sin nada. Solo flotando

**_Por favor…por favor…abre los ojos…_ **

¿Quién es? ¿Por qué quiere que los abra?

No quiero abrirlos, no quiero.

No lo haré.

**_Por favor…abre los ojos…por favor…por favor…ábrelos…_ **

¿Por qué insiste?

Acaso no se da cuenta que me siento relajada. Que ya no tengo nada que me moleste.

**_Ábrelos…por favor…por favor… por favor…_ **

¡Cállate! ¡Deja de hablar!

¿Por qué me estás molestando? ¿Por qué estás haciendo que mi corazón duela? ¿Por qué?

**_Abre los ojos…por favor…ábrelos…por favor…_ **

¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

¿Por qué me duele escucharte llorar?

¿Quién eres?

**_Por favor…por favor…por favor…por favor…por favor…_ **

Tu voz….tu voz me parece conocida

¿Nos hemos visto antes?

**_Ábrelos…ábrelos…por favor…_ **

Sé quién eres, lo sé. Te conozco de algún lado.

Por alguna razón siento…siento que eres importante para mí.

¿Sera qué…?

**_Por favor ábrelos…por favor…_ **

No puedo hacerlo. Ya no.

Ya casi no escucho tu voz.

Lo siento…

**_Por favor…por favor…ábrelos…por favor…no me dejes…no me dejes…_ **

Lo siento.

La oscuridad se hace más fuerte.

Ya casi no puedo oír tu voz.

¿Sigues ahí? ¿Me sigues sosteniendo?

Me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más contigo.

Lo siento…no pude abrir mis ojos…

Espero me perdones por dejarte…

**_No me dejes…por favor_ **

Lo siento…

**_Abre los ojos…por favor_ **

No puedo hacerlo…lo siento

**_Te amo Gwen_ **

También te amo… Peter

 


End file.
